White Horse
by Arashi Kyoudai
Summary: Songfic. Meeting her former knight in shining armor again brought back unwanted memories of betrayal and love. But the same encounter revealed the feelings she thought she'd never have again. Renko


**Chapter 1**

Idea by Ame

Story by Kaze

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Skip Beat.

* * *

"Welcome. This is Youko Kisha, host of Act One with The Stars,"The blond, prim cut haired women smiled at the camera. "We've already interviewed the charming and handsome Sho whose new music video has risen to number one in the charts after only 1 week of its release!"

Kisha had begun to yell over the girl's in the crowd screamed and gawked at Sho as he lounged on the couch across from the host. Sho winked at the crowd. "Let Kisha-san, speak. I'll talk to you all later."

The screams intensified before anxious silence filled the studio. Kisha rolled her eyes with a small smile and continued on with her script. "Today we have a rising star in the world of Acting. She's been in dramas such as the critically acclaimed _Dark Moon_ and _Box R _and she is here today to promote her new movie, _Yokaku Yama_, in which she plays the outgoing sidekick, Yama, whose past is overshadowed with betrayal and mystery. Please welcome Kyoko!"

The strawberry blond late teen grinned brilliantly as the audience screamed and applauded her entrance from left stage. She waved heartily, and readjusted her expression to a cute smile. Kyoko's body was poised in tune with a runway model as well as her long strides. Her high heels clacked along with her steps as they carried her elegantly to where Kisha had stood up to receive her. Kyoko's gold eyes glittered under the lights as she bowed to the crowd and then to Youkou.

The chatter finally died down as Kisha waved her hand to where Kyoko should sit. The girl sat down beautifully, her posture remaining elegant. Kyoko made it a point to keep her eyes on the host. "Konban wa, Youkou-san,"

"Konban wa, Kyoko-chan," Kisha smiled. The rumors had been true about her impeccable manners. "Please call me Kisha-san. This interview is supposed to be as relaxed as possible."

Kyoko smirked lightly, one of her many characters swirling to take the original's place. Her eyes almost flicked to her right where Sho sat, seemingly entranced by something over her shoulder. "I hardly think being on live TV counts as a relaxed environment, Kisha-san."

"This is your first interview live then, Kyoko-chan?" Kisha asked ruefully.

"It is my first solo interview, yes," Kyoko corrected sweetly. Kisha smiled.

"We promise not to intimidate you too much," Kyoko almost grinned.

"I'd like to see you try," Kyoko wished she could say. She allowed the urge to grin slip away with her wish to reply. Her eyes finally flickered to Sho. She gave him an annoyed grimace before smiling at Kisha.

"How rude of me, Kyoko. Sho," Kisha smiled naively. "Let me introduce you two."

"We've met," Sho said. He barely reigned in his frustration.

"Oh… yes. You're PV for 'Prisoner' a few years back. Kyoko, you played the angel that killed the demon played by Sho correct?"

Sho and Kyoko sat staunchly. "Yes. I did."

"How did you two like working together?" Kyoko rolled her eyes and felt her body relax as a rather annoyed face framed by black hair came to mind. She almost laughed at the reaction he would have to this interview.

"It was an interesting experience," Kyoko smiled innocently, drawing on her talent to stop from speaking her mind. "I mean, it's not everyday that you get to be so close to killing someone so popular."

Sho gave her a slightly surprised look. Kisha caught it. "You disagree, Sho-kun?"

"Not at all. My reputation has only grown since back then. Of course, Kyoko was entranced by my popularity," Sho smirked. Screams came form the audience. Kyoko rolled her eyes yet again.

"If we acted again today, Sho," Kyoko forgot about his real name as she smiled triumphantly at him. "I'm sure you would quake in your trendy shoes."

A solid gasp came from the girl's in the audience. Several of the guys laughed. Sho glared at Kyoko who smiled at the host and lounged casually at her end of the couch. Kisha's mouth hung open slightly at the duel of wits going on in front of her. She quickly looked at her notes and tentatively smiled at Kyoko.

"Down to business then, Kyoko. Tell the audience, for those of us that don't know, about _Youkou Yama_ and your character Yama."

Kyoko sipped her bottle of water and waded through her phone messages. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in her bed. She undid her hair and tussled the orange locks.

"Kyoko," She whipped around and scowled at the man who stood before her bathed in arrogance. Sho was smiling almost serenely. He flipped his blond locks from his face and directed his smile at her glowering face.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to_

"Shotaru," She smiled mockingly. "What do you want?"

"I have a job proposition for you, Kyoko," Sho offered his angelic smile.

"Not interested, Shotaru," Kyoko looked at her phone again and walked down the hallway. "My schedule is hectic enough as it is. I do not need to worry about having to deal with you."

"At least hear me out, Kyoko," Sho latched onto her arm and stopped her movement. Kyoko turned and glared at him.

"Fine," Kyoko wrenched her wrist from his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. She focused her glare on Sho. Her demons encircled her shoulders waiting for a time to strike. Sho flinched slightly. "Well? Are you going to gawk or speak Shotaru?"

Sho stared at her before crossing his arms in defiance. "It's a love story between two teenagers. The perfect fairy tail." Sho paused to gage her reaction. Kyoko looked at him, her eyes glittering with intrigue. Sho gulped and went on cautiously. "I'm playing the male lead, the one who comes in on a white horse and rescues the fairy princess. The director…. I want you to be that fairy, Kyoko."

"_Kyoko… I'll be back early tonight,"_ _Sho waved over his shoulder. Kyouko grinned at the memory as she finished cleaning the kitchen. The timer on the stove beeped and she rushed to save the meal. Kyoko hummed her way around the kitchen until she heard the cuckoo clock strike five times. _

"_Crap! Sho-kun is going to be home soon!" Kyoko rushed to set the table and placed everything in its perfect place. She seated herself briskly in her normal seat and grinned at the door. She sat perfectly still and never made a move. _

_Kyoko played with her food idly as the bird squawked 10 at night. She stood massaging her stiff muscles and cleared the table. She slumped to her room, her forgotten phone showing the last five numbers called. All of them to the same person. _

As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you

_The clock cooed midnight and Kyoko was falling over herself in an attempt to get to her chiming phone. She tripped into the table and snagged her phone before hitting the ground. She quickly checked the caller ID, ignoring the pain coursing through her body and let out a squeal of joy. She opened the phone hurriedly. _

"_Moshi Moshi?" She nearly screamed into it. "Sho-kun?"_

"_Gah! You're loud!" Sho's annoyed voice came through. _

_Kyoko refined herself quickly but couldn't wipe the beaming smile off her face. "Gomenasai, Sho-kun. When are you coming home?"_

"_Not for a while," Sho said distractedly. His voice trailed off as if he had lost his train of thought. _

"_Are you really that busy?" Kyoko murmured._

"_What?" Sho startled. Kyoko blinked in confusion._

"_Nothing," She muttered. "You're just working so hard lately. I thought you'd like to…. Relax at home for a while."_

"_I can relax here just fine!" Sho snapped. Kyoko brushed it off easily. _

"_Can I bring you lunch tomorrow then?" She crossed her fingers and bit her lip in anticipation. _

"_Yeah," Sho was distracted again. "Whatever you want, Aki-san."_

_Kyoko blinked as the line cut out. She sat in the darkness for several moments digesting what Sho had just said. She clapped her hands over the sides of her face and shook her head. "I'm just tired. Sho-kun would never confuse me with Shoko-san. Shoko-san is a strong, independent woman who has men flocking at her feet and comes from a very nice family home and is married to a perfect husband and has two beautiful children."_

_Stars danced around Kyoko as her fantasies ran away with her. Her attention drew back to what Sho had said. Her mouth drew into a thin line of concentration. "He must have said… 'Whatever you want.' And then turned to Shoko-san!"_

_Kyoko grinned at her accomplishment and slipped back into her room. She snuggled down into her pillow as her mind filled with the meals she could prepare her beloved Sho._

* * *

_Kyoko bounced down the halls the next day. A bag of freshly made food swung gently from her hands as she smiled dazzling at every person she passed on the street. Her sneakers squeaked lightly as she turned the corner in the agency. She was footsteps away when Sho's laughter floated to her ears. Her grin intensified in glee. _

"_She really does do whatever I tell her, Aki-san!" Sho laughed. "And sometimes I don't even have to say it! She just cleans and cooks for me without thinking! It's hilarious how she worships the ground I walk on!"_

_A lilt feminine voice laughed along with him. "Sho-kun…. You must really trust her not to leave you."_

"_She is too much of my fan girl, Aki-san," Sho said sultrily. "She will never ever leave me and I have free room and board complete with its own cook and maid. Kyoko will do whatever I ask her too without asking for anything in return. She is the perfect roommate!"_

_A slosh echoed through the hallway. Kyoko's body tensed as the words echoed in her head. "Cook… and maid… No…"_

_Burning tears of anger slipped down her cheeks in unnoticed streams. Her eyes flamed with rage and sorrow as she slammed her foot down on the Styrofoam food trey and kicked it into the room, barely skimming Sho's laughing blond head. She turned on her heel and tore off in the direction of the door. Her feet clacked ominously along the heated pavement as security guards chased her off the property. _

_She shoved through a group of screaming girls. She didn't pay attention to the looks of hatred she was given. Nor the interested glanced that watched the ghost of where she had been from the tall dark haired man signing autographs. Kyoko ran, her only thoughts focused on the things in her apartment that Sho would never see whole again. _

Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known

* * *

**Youko**- Sunshine

**Kisha**- Reporter

**Yokaku**- Foreboding

**Yama**- Mountain

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
